cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Writ de credo
This document is dissolved by the Command of Sir Neboe, Knight of the Order and Protector of the Realm on the 21st of April, 2009. =Writ de credo= BE IT KNOWN by these presents that THE ORDER OF THE BLACK ROSE, by and through Our Majesty Queen''' ATERATRA', The Black Rose, does hereby publish and announce this '''ROYAL WRIT' touching the matter of Interalliance Relations, and that we by this publication intend to be bound and obligated. Accord the First (I): Preamble It was the aim of our Order upon its founding to provide safe haven for our brethren in an atmosphere where their native chivalry, honor, and talents could thrive and be properly appreciated. This we have done, and our Knights now stand united for the Order's ideals as a fellowship in Digiterra. Thus we now, in due appreciation of their achievements and to expand the sphere of their talents, embark upon establishing an atmosphere in which they and their companions in other honorable alliances may thrive. The Order Of The Black Rose holds honor, nobility, and civility paramount, believing in absolute adherence to the code of chivalry to which each of its members is strictly bound. Thus we declare that any member nation of The Order Of The Black Rose who dares to commence, commit, further, aid, support, or abet, prolong, or orchestrate hostilities against any other nation without due provocation or who otherwise violates any term of this treaty shall be instantly subject to appropriately harsh and swift punishment, and that such punishment shall be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the Knights of The Order Of The Black Rose through our massed military in our Armory and the assembled magisteria of our Inquisition. Now therefore, in the open spirit of friendship and chivalry, do we set forth these candid terms of our avowed ideals for assent by such Signatories as shall honorably agree to be bound thereby. Accord the Second (II): Definitions *'Order.' By this term shall we designate The Order Of The Black Rose. *'Order Nation, Order Nations.' By this term shall we designate all nations who are members in good standing of the Order, as evidenced by the acceptance of their rulers into the Order's ranks. *'Writ.' By this term shall we designate this document as a whole and in part, reserving to it the full import of each severable term herein as well as the spirit and letter of the whole. *'Signatory, Signatories.' By these terms shall we designate all alliances agreeing to be bound by this document. This term shall refer to the alliance as an inseverable and continuous body, and the obligation of a Signatory to abide by this Writ shall not perish with the replacement, removal, or other change in position of whichever noble official shall be the original signer hereby. *'Hostility.' By this term shall we designate any and all actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavor to inflict harm upon a nation or its citizens, territories, or properties, including, but not limited to, military action, trade or economic sanctioning, harassment, hijacking, defamation, or conspiracy. *'Assailant, Assailants.' By this term shall we designate any non-Order Nation that undertakes any form of Hostility, against any Order Nation. Accord the Third (III): On Aggression It is the privilege and obligation of every alliance including the Order to protect, uphold, and defend the sovereign rights of its member nations to the full extent of its adopted charters and pronounced ideals, and it is a core and central tenet of the Order that each and every Order Nation is entitled to sovereignty, peace and prosperity. Therefore all Order Nations shall be exempt from any form of Hostility from any member nation of any Signatory, all member nations of all Signatories shall be equally exempt from all such Hostility from any Order Nation, and the punishment for breach of any such exemption, as well as for orchestrating or attempting to orchestrate such Hostility through third parties, non-Signatory alliances, or any other means, shall be exacted on the swift and certain terms delineated in Accord the First (I): Preamble above. Accord the Fourth (IV): On Alignment It is the intent of the Order to, by this Writ, demonstrate its commitment to the independent ideals of honor and chivalry to which each Order Nation is required to swear fealty. Therefore, in keeping with Accord the Third (III): On Aggression above, all Order Nations and the Order itself shall be assumed neutral and unaligned in any conflict in which no Order Nation or the Order itself is involved, and such unalignment and neutrality shall not be considered compromised or altered in the absence of a definitive and official statement from the Order to that effect. Accord the Fifth (V): On Defense and Hostility It is the right and responsibility of each Order Nation to, in keeping with the duties and privileges of sovereignty endemic to ruling power, defend and protect its citizens, properties, and territories against any and all Assailants and forms of Hostility, and to expect all other nations to do the same. Therefore, no form of resistance or reaction by any Order Nation to any act of Hostility or any action undertaken by the Order as part of a punishment described in Accord the First (I): Preamble above, including without reservations all forms of military response, deployment, attack, amassment, and maneuver, any cessation or restructuring of trades, or any form of economic sanction, shall be considered an act of Hostility or subject to the punishment therefore appurtenant, and any and all such Assailants shall be considered to have forfeited their rights to protection and neutral unalignment under this Writ. Accord the Sixth (VI): On Aid It is a key ideal of the Order to aid and assist the worthy and to exhibit to its friends and allies, among which it is honored to count all Signatories, a spirit of generosity and noblesse to those deserving of such honor. Therefore Order Nations are permitted and encouraged, in keeping with their innate right to sovereignty detailed in Accord the Fifth (V) above, to render assistance in any form, including but not limited to financial, military, technological, and advisory aid, to any nation not currently involved in any direct conflict with any Signatory member nation. No Order Nation shall in any case knowingly provide any direct aid or assistance to any nation involved in any such conflict, and no Signatory member nation shall knowingly provide any aid or assistance of any kind to any nation involved in any conflict with any Order Nation. Accord the Seventh (VII): On Reparations It is a core tenet of the Order that all sovereign rulers are accountable for their actions, and that the ideals of noble chivalry to which its members are pledged take their root in the sacrosanct concepts of fairness and justice. Therefore it shall be incumbent on any Signatory-member nation who violates any term of this Writ to, in addition to enduring the punishment described in Accord the First (I): Preamble above, make fair and timely reparations to the Order Nation thus affronted and to the Order itself, and on the Order itself and each involved Order Nation to render just and timely reparations to any Signatory-member nation against which it aggresses in violation of any term of this Writ. Such reparations shall be commensurate with the harm caused by the Hostilities necessitating them and, should the Assailant nation involved be unable to provide them in full, the responsibility of rendering them in a fair and timely manner shall fall inexorably to the Signatory or Order to which the Assailant nation belongs. Accord the Eighth (VIII): On Enactment This Writ shall be considered in full force with regard to the Order and each given Signatory as of the date on which that Signatory executes it, and shall remain in effect until either the Order or the Signatory decides to revoke it with regard to one another. Such revocation shall be initially declared in writing by an empowered official from either the Order or the Signatory, and shall take effect and release both parties from their obligations to one another no fewer than seven (7) days after such written intent is communicated. Accord the Ninth (IX): On Amendment It is the avowed ideal of the Order to ensure ongoing fairness and justice in all its doings, and to adapt its commitments and relationships to an ever-increasing standard of nobility. Therefore this Writ shall be subject from time to time to amendments, which shall be executed separately and attached as codicils. No Signatory who assents to be bound by this Writ in its form as extant on the date of that Signatory's agreement thereto shall be bound by any subsequent amendments unless that Signatory chooses to assent separately to such amendments, and such assent shall be indicated by an additional signature to the codicil in question and shall take effect from the date of that additional signature onward, Once agreed to, the amendments shall be considered an incorporation of understanding and treated as an inseparable part of the Writ for purposes of enactment and revocation. However, in the event that any one or more of the provisions contained herein shall, for any reason, be held to be invalid, illegal or unenforceable in any respect, such invalidity, illegality or unenforceability shall not affect any other provisions of this Writ, which shall be construed as if such invalid, illegal or unenforceable provisions had never been contained herein unless the deletion of such provision or provisions would result in such a material change causing completion of the transactions contemplated herein to become unreasonable. THUS, with all the powers accorded to us as Queen of The Order Of The Black Rose, do we agree, and thus do we here affix our sign and seal with full intent to bind ourselves, our Order, and all Order Nations by each and every term of this Writ. ''/s/'' '' ATERATRA'' The Black Rose Queen, The Order Of The Black Rose ---- THUS, with all the powers accorded to us as officials of our alliance, do we agree, and thus do we here affix our sign and seal with full intent to bind ourselves, our alliance, and all our alliance's member nations by each and every term of this Writ. ---- For THE LEGION /s/ Great Britain Foreign Minister For the NEW PACIFIC ORDER /s/ Dilber Emperor of the New Pacific Order 11th Alliance Council of the New Pacific Order USBR Doitzel Sir Paul Vengashii For the ORANGE DEFENSE NETWORK /s/ Akasha ODN Secretary-General Yavanna ODN Deputy Secretary-General ODN Senate X: The Eric Templar LickTheEnvelope The Bear Republic Peth Avenfield Twizzler On behalf of the GOON ORDER OF NEUTRAL SHOVING /s/ Dizzay, Lobster President 404Error, Optimus Prime Minister Helsbecter, Foreign Minister Licinia Eudoxia, Ambassador 13 February 2007 For THE LEAGUE OF SMALL SUPERPOWERS /s/ Trace, Consul Rebirth of Gorniar, Minister of Foreign Affairs idriveavw, Minister of Internal Affairs +Zeke+, Minister of Security New Reverie, Praetor 13 February 2007 For THE GLOBAL ALLIANCE AND TREATY ORGANIZATION /s/ Vincent Xander Assembly Chairman Epiphanus Minister of Foreign Affairs Duncan007 Congressional Speaker Billy Shears Ambassador to The Order of the Black Rose 9 March 2007 For THE INDEPENDENT REPUBLIC OF ORANGE NATIONS /s/ Jpierson Council Member Secretary of State Shan Revan Council Member Minister of Communications 9 March 2007 For VALHALLA /s/ noWedge, Aesir and Regent JasminesJewels, Vice Regent Uhtred, Emissary Vaylen, Marshal BobTuskins, Chancellor Doland, (acting)Security Consul 9 March 2007 For GREENLAND REPUBLIC /s/ Celtic, Archon Bobsevilempire, Triumvir Melagius, Triumvir The Holyone, Triumvir Eleventysix, Minister of Foreign Affairs 30 June 2007 For ECHELON (As signed by The Shadowhood) /s/ Ranoik, Director Deathangel, Director Big Jimboi, Minister of Foreign Affairs 13 July 2007 For OLD GUARD /s/ Genobadass, Triumvir of External Affairs Big Owl, Triumvir of Internal Affairs Reyne, Triumvir of Operations 26 July 2007 For GENESIS /s/ Trinity: Empirica Lemeard Templar Congress of August: Shay Resjah Stoyeruss Lego2Build Icadil 6 August 2007 For FIFTH COLUMN CONFEDERATION /s/ BigLou, Director Megami-sama, Sec of State 22 October 07 For NEW POLAR ORDER /s/ RandomInterrupt, Imperial Regent Myworld, Minister of Truth 20 November 2007 For FRONTLINE FORMATION COALITION /s/ Granite- Prime Minister Severus Knight- Minister of Defense and Foreign Affairs Harrie Bunyuon- Minister of Internal Affairs Major_Bizatch- Minister of Economics BigDaddyPhysics- Minister of Recruitment 7 December 2007 For THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM /s/ Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom Trace, Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom AirMe, Lord High Envoy Diskord, Lord High Vanguard Seerow, Lord High Treasurer SirWilliam, Lord High Justice Vecanti, Foreign Affairs Commissar 8 December 2007 For INVICTA /s/ Atlashill of Kansouri, Secretary of State The Master of the Squash, Minister of Foreign Affairs Haflinger of Llonach, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs January 10, 2008 For PLUS /s/ Premier: Left_Behind Prime Minister: Small Frog Parliament: Americanus Gears Of War Crimson King Waldo Specto Shokr Doogsy King_Jason Alexander_Hess President Keller January 12, 2008 For ALPHA OMEGA /s/ Czar Aleksander- Triumvir Vladimir Stukov II- Triumvir Mad Mike- Triumvir January 10, 2008 For CONFEDERATION OF ORGANIZED NATIONS /s/ *President- Hebrin *Head of Foreign Affairs - Boudreaux *Head of Military - Casey *Head of Internal Affairs - Tony Danza *Head of Economy - Conk *Head of Recruitment – Kraknar January 30, 2008 For the MIGHTY ARMED STATES of HONOUR (M*A*S*H) /s/ *'''Flonker Commanding Officer *'Tweak1029' and <--Chase--> Executive Officers *'Colin Myrhh' Foreign Affairs Officer *'Col. Fitswilliam' Senior Drill Instructor *'PewterPirate55' M*A*S*H Senate Representative February 26, 2008 For UBERCON /s/ *The Triumvirate, **Trinit **Kiruzog **Alrin *Minster of Foreign Affairs – Nadreck *Elder Statesman – Snikt February 28, 2008 For BROWNCOATS /s/ *ChairmanHal, Prime Minister *Durim, Home Minister *Mechanus, Defense Minister *Veneke, Foreign Minister March 3, 2008 For TEMPLAR KNIGHTS /s/ *Bud Grand Master *Spaceruler15 External Preceptor *Unborn Internal Preceprto *Elder Council **Mandystallin **Iangator **Frozenboy **Manussa. April 17, 2008 For SPARTA /s/ *Bush 84, King *Tulak Horde, King April 18, 2008 For LEGIO X /s/ *Legatus Legionis - Legion Legate > Revelation *Tribunus Laticlavius - First Tribune > Hormones74 *Praefectus Castrorum - Camp Prefect > JGator *Primus Pilus - First Centurion > Lewenhaupt April 30, 2008 For UNITED PURPLE NATIONS /s/ *Altheus - Founder *Hansarius - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Divine Proportion - Minister of Internal Affairs *Prodigy.NL - Minister of Communications *Magister Agricolarum - Minister of Recruitment *Anderson - Minister of Finance *Xolver - Minister of Defense June 11, 2008 For NATO /s/ *President: Anu Drake *Vice President: Wentworth the Brave *Secretary General: Lenny N Karl *Secretary of Defense: Hakim *Secretary of the Interior: Pollexter *Secretary of State: Duncan King *Secretary of Treasury: Buffalo Niagara June 11, 2008 For MONOS ARCHEIN /s/ *KaitlinK, Most Troublesome Archein *Hickersonia, Least Holy of Triumvirs *The Evilest Eye of Neftyaniki, Most Tenacious Triumvir *Er the Mighty, Third Triumvir *Tiberius Lupus, Minister of Foreign Affairs June 12, 2008 For MULTICOLORED CROSS-X ALLIANCE /s/ *Sam, Co-Chancellor *Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor *Wain, High Councilor *Anakey, High Councilor *GONEfishin, High Councilor *Dr. Fresh, High Councilor *Valashu, High Councilor *Dragonaspect, High Councilor *Blackeagle, High Councilor *Celt, High Councilor *Jesse James, High Councilor *TFS, High Councilor *Wozzname, High Councilor *Sadinoelus, Minister of Foreign Affairs June 18, 2008 For VIRIDIAN ENTENTE /s/ *Ardus, Lord *Azure, Secretary of State *Aznjons, Secretary of Defense *Peeko, Secretary of Interior *Sooner, Regent *Solaris, Regent June 19, 2008 For USN /s/ *Xiao Weng, Alliance Council *Mr3looc, Alliance Council *Cora McStrap, Alliance Council *Shane-o, High Council July 10, 2008 For NUEVA VIDA /s/ *Prince Arutha of Western Realm, Emperor and squirrel *Owned-You, Commandant and senior citizen of Nueva Vida *Raasaa, Big Brother of Nueva Vida, Guardian of Vidia, master of 10,000 languages and Spicy meatball consumer *Spoofmaniac, Director of Intelligence, Maker of Cupcakes and Spicy meatball *Lord Ditka, Architect *Federationarmy, Priest, Lover of Inadimate Objects. July 11, 2008 For COMMONWEALTH of SOVEREIGN NATIONS *The Black Watch - Head of State *Arouet - Deputy Head of State *Deja - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Goose - Minister of Interior *Marine - Minister of Defense July 26, 2008 hr SIGNATORIES IN MEMORIAM For the NATIONAL ALLIANCE OF ARCTIC COUNTRIES /s/ *'AirMe', **Protector of the NAAC *'Thunderforge', **Minister of Foreign Affairs 27 December 2006 For NORDREICH /s/ *Reichskaiser Martens *The Imperial Alþingi *Riksbeskytter Magnus Nordir *Volksführer Striderwannabe *Volksführer Emperor ß *Volksführer Sigmund Ceowulf *Volksführer John C Calhoun 9 March 2007 For RONIN /s/ *'AirMe', **Shogun of Ronin *'Planefinder', **Shogun of Ronin *'Sharpe', **Shogun of Ronin *'Trace', **Shogun of Ronin 9 March 2007 For COALITION OF DEFENSIVE STATES /s/ *'Mogar', **Prime Minister *'Shadow Slayer', **Minister of Defense *'SovietChef', **Minister of Defense *'rabonnobar', **Minister of Recruitment *'bart416', **Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Emperor Tempest', **Minister of Recruitment 12 June 2007 For THE BYZANTINE EMPIRE /s/ *'Conrad von Himmler' **Emperor and Baselios of Thracia *'Carolinus' **Megas Primus *'Trisscar' **Megas Domesticus *'mr. whaley' **Megas Kataphractoi *'Klaus von Ausburg' **Baselios of Nikaea *'Muadib' **Baselios of Thessalonki 13 February 2007 For ARMED COALITION of DISTURBED COUNTRIES /s/ *'Capt Crappy', Triumvir *'CyborgBelial', Triumvir *'C4talyst', Triumvir *'Zzzptm', Minister of Foreign Affairs 13 October 2007 For VG_COALITION /s/ *'metal', Triumvir *'VG OnDa', Triumvir *'RicoVacilon', Triumvir 25 August 07 For FREEBOOTIN' PIRATE INSURGENCY /S/ *Jason8, FPI Triumvir *Mr. Bill, FPI Triumvir *Wad of Lint, FPI Triumvir March 20, 2008 For SAMURAI OF THE SUN /s/ Imperial Emperor, VL Empire of the Samurai of the Sun witnessed by the Imperial Shogunate 22 September 2007 For NEAT /s/ *Burn1Love -NEAT Founder *The NEAT General Assembly May 4, 2008 For the CONFEDERACY of IMPERIAL STATES /s/ *Supreme Councilors, **Tiznoast **Sharduke **QuickSurfer February 28, 2008 Category:The Order of the Black Rose Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Treaties signed in 2007